Last night?
by JesusWhere
Summary: After a drunken stupor Zell wakes up in Seifer's Room at GARDEN.


"What the hell happened last night?" Zell muttered from his bed, as he pushed him self up when his hand touched another body, warm and muscular. He jumped up and looked at it, it wasn't a girl, and it was some one he knew for a very long time. He dropped the blankets in surprise only to get down and pull them around his waist and cover himself as he stepped back, staring at Seifer laying naked in his bed, while he was naked, and in that same bed. He bit his lip and grabbed his clothes running to the bathroom quickly to get dressed while Seifer still slept he got a chair and sat beside his bed staring at the wall waiting for Seifer to wake up.

After about another hour Seifer began to wake up and rolled over only to meet Zell's face right next to his and a softly asked question "What happened last night?" Zell said softly looking directly at Seifer. Seifer sat up slowly and looked at Zell and stared at him silently for a moment.

Seifer sighed softly "Well..." It was 6 o'clock in the morning Zell was at the traning ground of the Garden fighting monsters when Seifer walked in as he did almost every morning about two hours after Zell got there to train as well. It was noon by the time they both left to go get something to eat, Zell yawned loudly as he walked down the hall a few feet in front of Seifer as he reached the cafeateria. He got his usual four hot dogs and ate them like a savage as he watched Seifer who was acting strange, he hadn't insulted him since the morning it was kind of weird made it feel like something was missing.

Later that day Zell saw Seifer all alone just out side the Garden and walked over to him slowly "Hey..." He muttered softly as he stood beside him as he sat and looked up at him "What?" Zell Said as Seifer shot him an evil glare. Zell sat down beside him and looked at him "What's wrong?" He said quietly.

Seifer looked up at him, his eyes were blood shot and puffy and he looked like he had been crying "Nothing, get lost, loser" He looked away from him and sat quietly. Zell got up and looked down at him and shrugged as he began to walk away "Wait..." He said softly and reached back grabbing the side of his sorts and looked back at him "I want to talk to you." He siad as he got up and stood infront of him. Zell was looking into Seifer's eyes their faces only inches apart as Seifer grabbed his neck and pulled him close kissing his lips softly running his hand through his short blonde hair.

Zell pushed him away and looked at him for only a second and kissed Seifer softly on the lips openeing his mouth slightly as he slipped his toung out and slid it aginst Seifer's. They kised for a few minutes and before Zell reached up and wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck softly as he ran his hands down from his neck and onto his chest and smiled softly and broke the kiss slowly.

Looking into Zell's eyes slowly Sefier reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with a fine powder. He smirked and passed it to Zell who looked at it confused "What's this?" He said softly as he pulled it up to his eye and looekd at it closer, it was faintly blue and even with the bag closed he could smell it, it was sweet smelling like honey.

"It's fairy dust." Sefifer said slowly running his hands up and down Zell's back and kissing along his neck gently.

"I still don't know what it is..." He said a little embarased.

"Well lets go back to your room and I'll explain it to you." He smiled mischeviously as he grabbed Zell's hand and dragged him back to the Graden and towards his dorm and stopped "Are you sure you don't know what it is?" He said softly.

"Yeah, I have no clue what this shit is." He puncued in the code for his door and walked into his messy room and sat down on a chair in the middle of the room and threw the bag onto teh table infront of him and looked at Seifer standing in his doorway like a reject "Well, come in." He said and pointed to the chair beside him.

"Well, it's a drug, a really good drug that makes every decision so much easier, and it's not like you choose the wrong choice I've taken it before, it's awsome." He smiled and leaned over kissing Zell softly "Want some?" He said softly

Zell looked at him biting his lip not sure wether he should take it or not "Ummmm, sure..." He said slowly and unsure. He looked at him "Umm, how do you take it?" He knew he sounded like a total loser but he didn't know how to do it.

Seifer poured some out onto the table and made two line and pulled out a straw and cut in half with a pair of scissors and passed him a straw peice "Ok, you put that like just under one of your nostrils and push the other one closed and sniff it up." He leaned down and snorted his line and looked at Zell "Like that." He said quietly and leaned over kissing him softly on the lips "Your turn."

He leaned down and with one strong snort all the dust was gone and he lifted his head and kissed Seifer softly "How long before it starts fucking with our heads?" He said softly as he laned over and kissed Seifer softly on the lips and wraping his arms around him.

"Looks like it's already working it's magic on you." He smirked and kissed him back pasisonatly as he slid his hand up Zell's shirt and ran his hands over his muscualr body as he closed his eyes and lifted his shirt off over his head and kissed his neck softly, kissing down his body gently. He began to un button Zell's pants, then his own before he lifted Zell over to his bed and continued taking off his pants slowly as he kissed down his body gentaly as he rubbed his hands between his thies  
after removing his pants slowly.

Zell blushed deeply as his hands travled up his thies to his rock hard cock. He felt his warm fingers slowly wrap around his cock and slowly begin to stroak it up and down, as he face moved closer to Zell's and their lips met as he pleasured Zell and kissed him passionatly, their toungs intertwined as their eyes closed and for that first moment of his eyes being closed he opened them wide and ran his hands down Seifer's body slowly.

Seifer broke the kiss slowly and looked at Zell quietly "Seifer..." He whispered softly "I... I..." He shut his eyes softly for a moment "I lo..." Was all he got out before Seifer pulled him close adn kissed him passionatly.

Zell gasped "What, you're telling me that happened?" He was almost screaming at the naked Seifer in his bed "You lieing sack of shit." He was ready to punch seifer in the head, untill his hand came up and wrapped around his and kissed him softly on the lips and pulled him into the bed and they began to kiss slowly and passionatly. Zell broke the kiss slowly and ran his hand up Seifer's sild slowly and kissed his neck. They laid there for a while, Zell running his hand up nad odnw Seifer's side gently, wihe his head resting aginst Seifer's shoulder.

"Do you believe me now?" He moved himself back slowly for a moment and kissed his forehead softly "I wouldn't lie to you, you know if I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it.." He sat up slowly along with Zell who looked at him quietly and placed his hand on seifer's leg gently.

"I lo..." Was all he got out before Seifer kissed him passionatly, pulling his body into his own and held him close.


End file.
